Repeating Patterns
by Silvertistel
Summary: Hermione is in her seventh year at Hogwarts and has got what she always wanted; the Head Girl position. While working on an extra credits project, she has to rethink some of her pre-conceived notions regarding Slytherin house. HGBZ


**Chapter 1. A totally normal beginning  
**

Hermione was early to Arithmancy class as always. Professor Vector greeted her with a smile.

"Miss Granger, just the person I wanted to talk to."

"Yes Professor?"

"Ah, this may sound a bit unusual, but I was wondering if you were interested in an extra Arithmancy project this year?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide in surprise and joy.

"Well, I..."

The Professor interrupted Hermione before she could formulate a full reply.

"Oh, I always try to never have favourites, but I have to admit, in this case I'm permitting myself to be a bit biased, " the Professor said and smiled. "As a matter of fact, I was going to ask if you could do this project together with the other top student in this class."

"Oh, I have no problem working together with Anthony Goldstein," Hermione asserted. "We get on very well." Hermione pictured the tall seventh year Ravenclaw Prefect in her head and thought silently to herself _We would surely get on very well indeed._

Professor Vector cocked her right eyebrow.

"I wasn't thinking about Mr Goldstein, Miss Granger. Although Mr Goldstein puts in a lot of hard work in my classes, I was thinking about Mr Zabini."

"Mr Zabini?"

"Yes, Mr Zabini. Blaise Zabini."

"But I thought Anthony..."

"No, Mr Zabini is the only one who is close to matching your own outstanding achievements, Miss Granger."

"Oh." Hermione blushed at the compliment and couldn't really look Professor Vector in the eyes.

"None of you have ever scored below an "E" on any of my assignments, and actually, he's only two "Os" behind you, you know. I checked my records to be absolutely positive."

At that point, a few Hufflepuffs and the Head Boy Anthony Goldstein started filing into the classroom.

"If you are interested in proceeding with the special project, please remain after class to discuss this further, Miss Granger," Professor Vector said and turned to the blackboard.

Hermione found space close to the back and set down her bag. As the last students arrived, she looked around furtively to see if she could spot Zabini. She saw him strolling in as the last one, seating himself in the same row as Hermione, but a little to the right. She really couldn't say she knew much about him. When Professor Vector had claimed he was the second best student, she had a hard time believing it. She racked her brain, but couldn't come up with a single time when he voluntarily had answered a question from Professor Vector. On the other hand, now when she thought about it, she couldn't think of a single time when Professor Vector had asked him something he couldn't answer either...

She tried to make a mental list of what she knew of him. It wasn't much. He appeared very quiet, bordering on the uncommunicative. As far as she could remember, he always answered the questions he got correctly, although he seemed to have some nervous stuttering tendencies at times. In both Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, both the classes they shared, he usually sat in the back of the classroom. Although a Slytherin, he had not participated in Umbridge's "Inquisitor Squad" in fifth year. It irritated Hermione a bit that she knew so little about this elusive, but apparently very intelligent and hard-working classmate. She stole another glance in his direction studying him more closely. A mop of dark, almost black hair shaded his downturned face. Hermione had to gaze furtively in his direction several times before he looked up.

His features were chiselled and sharp, almost like Hermione had pictured a younger Snape, but without Snape's perpetual sneer or big beak. Just before the class finished for the day, Professor Vector finally asked Zabini a question. Hermione took the opportunity to study him legitimately when he answered the quite complicated question calmly, without showing any sign of agitation. His whole countenance pointed to a reserved character.

"Class dismissed. Mr Zabini, Miss Granger, could you stay behind please."

The other students packed their bags and exited the classroom. Hermione thoughtfully packed her things and went up to Professor Vector. Zabini followed her silently and stopped at her right side, seeming utterly indifferent. Professor Vector practically beamed at them.

"Miss Granger, Mr Zabini, you are the two top students in this class, and that is why I decided to make you this proposition today. I'm fully aware that you probably find my lessons enjoyable, but somewhat too elementary." Hermione answered Professor Vector's smile, but Zabini still looked unmoved.

"Therefore," the Professor carried on, "I thought it would be a good idea for you to try your skills on something a little more challenging. I have a few ideas on subjects for you - actually I compiled a list of suggestions - but if you want, I'll give you until next week to think up something on your own. Of course, a finished project of good quality would be a strong initiative for me to give you another "O" and would surely prepare you very well for the NEWTs. So, what do you think? Would you like to participate?"

To Hermione's surprise, Zabini answered before she did.

"Yes, I'd like to participate."

"Well, I'd love to, of course," Hermione filled in. An extra-challenging Arithmancy project, with chance of securing the highest possible grade in Arithmancy! A chance Hermione Granger wouldn't turn down in a million years.

"Wonderful." Professor Vector walked over to her desk to fetch a few pieces of parchment. "Here's the list of advanced subjects you could work on. All of these are relevant for the NEWTs, of course." Professor Vector held out the parchment and Hermione snatched it before Zabini had a chance to react.

"Well, that was all. Thank you Miss Granger, Mr Zabini."

Both students turned to leave. When they shut the door to the Arithmancy classroom, Hermione opened her mouth to speak to Zabini about a meeting time in the library, but again he overtook her.

"Granger," he said, gripping her arm, "I need you to understand one thing first. If we are to do this p…p…project, we can't be seen working together frequently. That would raise too much suspicion and now is not a good t…time for that."

At first Hermione was stunned, both by the amount of words he had spoken and about his sudden grip on her arm. She suddenly realised how much taller he was than she. Even if he was not a broad, muscular sort of person, he was still big compared to Hermione. Then her Gryffindor nature took over, and she thought _How dare he speak to me like this!_ Irritated, she snatched her arm out of his grip.

"What? Are you ashamed of working with a Gryffindor? Or," she continued," is it me specifically that you object to?"

He regarded her with lidded eyes as if he could decipher her every thought.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart, Granger. I guess I was mistaken."

"What!" Hermione spluttered.

"Just think on it, will you Granger? Eight o'clock sharp in the library suits me by the way."

With that, he strode off, leaving the bushy-haired Gryffindor in a terrible mood and with her brain working furiously.

* * *

A/N: A pretty boring beginning, I know. I promise, there will actually be some more action and if we're really lucky, there might even be plot. Any grammar or spelling errors are completely my own. Thanks to silanah and enmao for beta reading. Chapter 2 is off being "beta:ed" and I've started working on chapters 3 and 4. 


End file.
